When Stars Collide
by halfbloodphantom
Summary: So... as you know, opposites attract.
1. Another Year

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, _Disclaimer_: I don't own most of the characters, they are of J. K. Rowling's invention, I might own a few later on, but not yet, and if you are a Harry Potter fan, you'll know what characters I invented, but that's not the point. And, of course, the overall plot of Harry Potter that has been going in the past six books is not mine either, it's all JKR's, though I guess this plot is mine...**

**And I'd also like to say that this story will be in a different format, meaning it won't be in Hermione's third person point of view, but Draco's. It'll give the story a different twist than how most HG/DM fanfiction is written. **

**Finally, I hope everyone enjoys my story, and please, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can correct it or, of course, you can compliment me ;). But please, do not review telling me that my story sucks, and that you don't want to read it. Look, if it sucks, don't read it, and that is all I have to say, so ONWARD!**

---

Chapter One – Another Year

---

Draco Malfoy yawned and stretched out his arms. He kept his eyes closed and rubbed the sleep out of them with his hands. He finally opened his eyes and looked around his dark room. It was September the first and he would be going to Hogwarts today.

He sat up and rolled his head on his neck and it cracked several times. He twisted to one side, and his back cracked, his twisted to the other side and his back cracked again. He knew it was bad for him, and he would pay for it in the future, but, that didn't really matter, his life was pretty much ruined now anyway, his father had imprinted a scar on it, a scar that he was sure would never fade, even if it was mental, and even if his father was dead. So was Voldemort.

The Golden Trio had murdered him about a month ago. It was all over the news; "Harry Potter and his two close friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, have murdered what was left of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The three destroyed all the Horcruxes left by Voldemort, and killed what was left of his weak body and soul. It is a mystery, but all of the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, better known as 'Death Eaters' were found dead all over the country. It seems that the Dark Mark that was imprinted on their arms seemed to have blazed when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed, and somehow, they had not longer survived the pain. More information on the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers will be given by the Ministry of Magic when more information is revealed." was all you could hear on the radio.

Draco was very uneasy after Voldemort had been killed (he started using his proper name after he was killed). Not only because his father had died, and Draco was very glad he did, he was a very good father after all, but because his father wanted Draco to get his Dark Mark before he started his seventh year at Hogwarts. It felt like destiny that Voldemort and his supporters had died before he had gotten his Dark Mark, he knew now that he had to do the right thing, even if it meant following people like the Golden Trio, whom he despised, only because everyone liked them.

Draco got up and went to his bathroom. Of course he had a private bathroom,this was the Malfoy Manor, one of the biggest houses in all of England. Draco didn't like it too much, it reminded him too much of his father. It was dark and gloomy and seemed to forebode death. Draco washed his face with cold water and grabbed some clean clothes from his room so he could take a shower.

After getting out, since he was an adult in the wizarding world, he flicked his wand and made his bed and went lazily down the stairs into the dark kitchen. His mother was sitting at the black table, sipping from a green mug, with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, Mother." Draco said, kissing her on the forehead. His mother always wanted to be close to Draco, but Lucius had not allowed it. "The boy needs to learn strength and endurance, and not be loved by some stupid old woman!" He had said, whenever Narcissa Malfoy said she wanted to go tell her son goodnight.

Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled. She looked up at Draco, who smiled back weakly. He grabbed another green mug and made himself warm tea. He sat next to his mother and they sat in silence, emptying their mugs. Draco took in the smell of the tea, it reminded him of a field, though he had never really been to one. He supposed that maybe it just made him happy.

"So today you start your last year of school." His mother said softly. Draco nodded but said nothing. He didn't want it to be his last year. He didn't know why he didn't want to leave the school. It was filled with sad memories, from when Voldemort and his father were still alive. Maybe he wanted to start over, with new, happier memories.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do after you finish school?" Narcissa asked her son.

Draco set down his mug and sighed, "No, Mother, I already told you." He wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially if it envolved school.

"Well, I suppose you can think about it when you leave? What classes are you taking this year?"

"Mother, you know I'm taking all of them, I want to prove that I'm better than Father."

"Of course you are, you have a heart, you don't need to prove that you're smarter..."

"Mother! How can you say that? You're telling me that I don't have to learn? How am I going to get a job?"

"You're a Malfoy, it's not too hard, you're a pureblood, anyone would want you to work for them." She said softly.

Draco stood up in anger, but he didn't want to upset his mother too much, he knew that she had an even rougher time after her husband died, "I don't want to be a Malfoy, then, if it means that I don't have to work hard! I actually want to achieve something! Don't you understand?" He said loudly.

"No, son, I don't. I've lived so long with you're father, that I don't understand anything."

Draco sighed heavily again, and looked around the kitchen, "I'll go get my stuff." He mumbled.

Narcissa went back to drinking her tea and closed her eyes again as Draco ran back up the stairs and into his room. He looked into the corner where several of his trunks stood. He rubbed his eyes again and took his wand out from his pocket and flicked it while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa." The trunks rose and he moved his his wand slowly as the trunks moved.

He kept pointing his wand until the trunks finally reached the the front door. He had nothing left to do. He glanced at his watch. Ten o'clock. Another hour he had of doing nothing. He was going to apparate to Kings Cross, as he already had his license. He decided he would give the trunks to one of the Malfoy drivers so he wouldn't have to worry about them at the last minute. Then he would apparate to platform 9 and lurk around, maybe there'd be someone to talk to there.

"I'm leaving, Mother!" He called, opening the heavily locked door with his wand. His mother came rushing in, and embraced her son tightly.

"I love you, Mother." He sighed quietly. It was true, but he never had much contact with his mother for the past 17 years.

"I love you, too. My only son, is going to his last year of Hogwarts." She let go and Draco looked into his mother's eyes. They had begun to tear up.

"Mother, don't cry, please." Draco said, shuffling his feet. His mother had cried a lot, not only when Lucius had died, but when he was alive, and terrorized Narcissa and Draco. He didn't want to see her cry anymore.

"Just go." She said, turning around, and she disappeared around the corner to the kitchen. Draco stood quietly for a moment, looking at the place where his mother disappeared. He shook his head and stepped out onto the porch. Of course it was built of dark brown wood, and could be easily mistaken for beign painted black.

The sun was shining. He liked it when the sun shined. It made him feel good for once. He waved his wand and a black limousine appeared. The window scrolled down and Draco walked down the porch and leaned into the open window.

"I need you to take my trunks to Kings Cross, by eleven, Andrew." Draco said.

Andrew, the driver laughed and looked at his watch, "Well, I don't think I'll make it," He chuckled, "It's not like you have a train that leaves at exactly eleven o'clock to miss. You can just catch the next one." The driver smiled and winked.

"Yes I suppose I could, but the one at eleven is nicer" Draco said, also smiling, he knew the driver was joking, "So, the trunks are inside the front, I don't know there's about 6 of them."

The driver coughed, "Six? You're going for..." Andrew counted on his fingers, "Ten months!"

"And that's ten months of clothes I need." Draco said, smiling. He always brought his whole wardrobe with him, even though all he needed were several of the same robes.

"Right, I'll get them. So you're last year..." The driver said, getting out of the car and flicking his wand towards the front door and the trunks zoomed to the back of the car, waiting for the trunk to open. Andrew flicked his wand again, the trunk of the car opened, and the suitcases filed in, one by one, and once all six were in, the trunk closed.

Draco looked around, trying to find something he could look at, other than the drivers eyes. He didn't want Andrew to see how much he would miss going to Hogwarts as his eyes became wet, "Well, I wouldn't want to think of it as my last year, just as another year."

--

**Author's Note:**

**As you may have noticed, I have a little mistake. It says that Draco has not yet recieved his Dark Mark, though in HBP, he had recieved it. I realized this a little late, as I have already written Chapter 6 when I realilzed it. I was going to rewrite some parts, but then I realized that there were too many little comments that I would have to change, and then I would have to rewrite everything including Chapter 2, so I left it the way it is, sorry for the mistake!**


	2. A Seperate Person

**Author's Note: **

**First of all, I'm glad some of you like my story, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! And now, I must say, sorry this chapter is so short, but I fit all I needed to say in it in a small amount of words, so I hope you enjoy!**

--

Chapter Two – A Seperate Person

--

After he had finished all his business with Andrew, the driver, Draco took one last look at the Malfoy Manor, and apparated to Platform 9 at Kings Cross. He checked his watch, which said ten fifteen. Draco sighed and looked around. He really didn't think that any of his friends, or rather, his father's friends' children, were going to be here, versus Platform 9 and ¾, so he looked around casually and walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and slipped through.

The scarlet train stood gleaming, but there was barely anyone there. He knew from experience that everyone arrived at the last minute. Literally. He looked around to see if he knew anyone. They all seemed to be first years, anxious to get to school. He routinely tried grabbing the cart that trailed behind him, but realized that his driver had already been here and loaded his trunks onto the train.

Draco took one last glance around to make sure he didn't see anyone, and headed for the train. Once inside, he was about to go find a seat, but remembered the letter he recieved from Hogwarts saying he had been appointed Head Boy. He soon realized that Hermione Granger, would most likely be Head Girl, but shrugged it off. He wouldn't mind if she just stayed out of his way and business. Except when she would annoy him, he would show her that he was a grown man and was not to be bothered, and hopefully she wouldn't bother him anymore. Hopefully.

He looked about the carriage doors which had signs who sat in which one. Train Nurses, Train Detention, Prefects, and finally Head Boy and Girl. He slid the door open, and looked at the racks and was glad to find that the trunk with the robes he would have to change into later was on the rack.

He sat down below the rack with his trunk and looked out the window. His breath steamed up the window, so he leaned back and rested his head against the back of the seat. He closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had nothing to do. He opened his eyes and stood up and reached for his trunk. He opened it and took out a book. Hogwarts, a History. He thought it was about time he read it, so he took it from the library at Malfoy Manor. He flipped through the pages until he go to the first page of actual writing and began reading.

Time slipped by and the door to the carriage slid open and Draco looked at who stood in the doorway. Granger. He looked into her brown eyes, as she stared into his grey ones. Hate filled both of them and Draco was about to say something rude, but didn't because he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to get Granger angry at him, especially since they would be living together for the next ten months. He checked his watch. Ten fifty. He brought his eyes back up at Granger. He looked her up and down, and when he finished taking her in, he went back to his book.

Well, she looked like... a woman, Draco thought. She wasn't wearing her usual school robes, but a tight fitting blue sweater and jeans that hugged her thighs. Draco coughed out loud at his thoughts, and shook his head. Mudblood Granger. That's all she was. He smiled to himself, thinking about the distorted thoughts that had just run through his head.

He heard Granger put her suitcase on the rack above the opposite seat and heard the seat creak as she sat down on it. He looked up from his book. He couldn't concentrate on it now that Granger was in the compartment. He threw the book aside and slid a hand over his face. And took a deep breath and sighed. He glanced at Granger and saw her twisting herself to see the cover of the book Draco threw aside.

"Oh, you're reading Hogwarts, a History? It's a fascinating book, I didn't know about half of the things written in there when I first read it. Well, actually I didn't know any of it, and of course you know why," She paused, and glanced at Draco, but when she saw that his face had no reaction to her talking, she plowed on, "I'm glad you decided to read it, no one really cares, but you can really learn a lot from it, and it even helped me in classes a bit! And it kept Harry and Ron from doing stupid things, too, or crossed out some possibilites, like apparating..." She paused to roll her eyes. For some reason, Draco wanted her to do it again, but she didn't she just kept on talking. Draco tuned her out, and decided not to stare at her, but at the cover of the book.

Soon, Granger's background noise annoyed Draco, "Will you just please, shut the fuck up!" Granger looked at him, confused, "And I didn't just say fuck..." he added, as he realized that he decided not to curse anymore, because some people became offended by it. He looked at her, and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry? You could have told me you didn't want to hear what I had to say!" She paused again, but the tears in her eyes disappeared, "But, then of course, you are Malfoy, I wouldn't expect anything better!" She turned her head sharply and stared out of the window.

"Granger, I'm not an idiot, it wasn't my choice to be born a Malfoy, it's dead stupid, and it wasn't my fault that my father was biggest idiot in the world, it's just the way it is, so, please, do not tell me that the reason I'm behaving this way is because I'm a Malfoy, I'm better than that." Draco said, heatedly.

"Yeah, you're better than everything, you git." Granger retorded, still not looking at him. It looked like she was trying hard to avoid Draco, as though she was trying hard to resist a delicious treat.

"Granger..." Draco said, in a warning tone.

"Yes, would you like to say something?" She said, to the window.

"Yes, actually I would," Draco paused to choose his words, "I wouldn't be saying anything, if you hadn't talked to me in the first place. It just annoys me that people think I am my father. I'm not. I'm Draco. I'm someone different. So if you could all just shut up about the fact that my last name is Malfoy, everything would be okay, but since you won't I have to tell everyone that I am a seperate individual from my father, and I think seperately. Especially now, when thank the world, he's dead. I would like to be known as the Draco who minds his own business when he can and not some nasty git." Draco said, calmy, but through gritted teeth.

Hermione coughed, but didn't say anything. She glanced at her watch, "It's one o'clock, we have to patrol the halls." Was all she said as she got up and opened the carriage door, waiting for Draco to follow her.


	3. What Would the World Be Like

**Author's Note: **

**Just so everyone knows, the "What would the world be like, without..." is from the movie **_Hook_**, I didn't make it up, and it ends "without Captain Hook." Maybe it's even from Peter Pan, too, don't know, I haven't read or seen the movie in a while... just putting this up so I don't get in trouble... ;) **

--

Chapter Three – What Would the World Be Like, Without... Draco Malfoy

--

Draco yawned and stretched, and got up to follow Granger. He closed the door behind him and walked lazily behind the Head Girl. She walked and looked through the carriage door windows to see that everyone was behaving. Once or twice she stopped and reprimanded students in the compartment.

Draco didn't really mind following Granger, she did have a nice –

"MALFOY!" The girl, or maybe woman now, stopped and turned around to face Draco.

"What?" Draco said, looking her in the eye. When Draco did, Granger looked away at some point behind Draco.

"You aren't helping me!" She said, glancing at Draco every couple of seconds. Apparently she couldn't speak to someone without looking them in the eye.

"Yeah, I am. And even if I'm not, you're doing a fine job yourself." Draco said, folding his arms and leaning against the window.

"Well, I can't exactly do this," She pointed into a compartment, "On my own!"

Draco craned his neck and looked inside and laughed. Inside was a short first year who was trying to get his trunk on the rack but couldn't because it was too heavy and he was too short. The first years friends tried helping, but, they were all too little. Draco walked into the compartment and told the first year he'd put it up, and while heaving the trunk he said, "What too fucking heavy for you, Granger?"

Granger gasped, and the first years all giggled.

"I'm sorry for cursing, but sometimes I can't help it, not that you'd understand that crap, you're perfect in every way." Draco said, shrugging.

"Malfoy! Please do not use those words in front of them, I could just put you in detention right now!" Granger said angrily.

"What words? I thought I only used one." Draco said, grinning. He was going to get Granger to repeat his curses even if it took up all his energy.

"One in your first statement, and one in your second." She replied smartly.

Draco said his next sentence to himself, but loudly enough so that everyone could hear, "Let's see, I said 'fucking' in the first sentence and in the second... Hmmm... 'I'm sorry for cursing, but sometimes I can't help it, not that you'd understand that crap, you're perfect in every way.'" Draco started talking normally again, "I can't get the second sentence, though I figured that the first was fucking."

"Please stop cursing." Granger said, as she pulled Draco from the carraige and slid the door closed.

"I'm just asking!" Draco said, casually, as he slid the compartment door open again, "And now, I shall apologize," He turned to the first years, "I'm sorry for cursing, even though I only cursed once." He slowly turned his head to look at Granger.

"No you did not! You said 'fucking', and then you said 'crap'." Granger grabbed her mouth and her eyes popped wide open.

"Thank you..." Draco said slowly, grinning wider than ever and closing the compartment door.

"You! I -! Never! How -!"

"Could I?" Draco finished for her, "Easy. I cursed and I couldn't remember what I said, so you reminded me."

Granger slapped Draco on the arm so hard that he knew he would have a bruise there, He rolled up his sleeve and looked at where she hit him, "Oh, how dare you." Draco said simply, and strutted back to the Head Boy and Girl's compartment.

He threw himself onto his seat and grabbed _Hogwarts, a History_. He opened it up and started reading it while rubbing his arm. It stung, he didn't expect Granger to hit that hard. Well, he didn't expect a lot from Granger in the first place. Well, he hoped he didn't expect much because she was a muggle-born, but because she was a girl. He didn't want the mentality of his father. But not expecting much from her because she was a girl was still being prejudiced in a way... He shrugged his thoughts off and focused on what he was reading.

Several minutes later, Granger walked in, and sat down, without saying anything. Draco glanced at his watch and got up. He was about to leave the compartment when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" Granger asked.

"To ask the conductor a question." Draco said, and slid the door closed quickly to avoid more questions.

Still rubbing his arm, he knocked on the driver's compartment door and the conductor's assistant opened it.

"Sorry, I was wondering when we were going to arrive..." Draco asked, and stopped rubbing his arm.

The assistant looked at his watch, "In maybe four hours, you don't need to get changed yet, we'll announce when you should. Don't worry, you'll have enough time." He told Draco, thinking Draco was asking because he was worried whether he was going to change in time.

Draco nodded, "Thanks." And turned around to go back to his compartment.

"So what did you ask?" Granger asked, once he was inside.

Draco restrained from rolling his eyes at her curiosity but remember he was going to be nicer. He also remembered that he was going to be nice only if she didn't meddle in his business. And this was definitly his business. Sort of.

"Nothing." He said, sitting, then bringing his legs up, too, and laying down on the seat.

"Then why did you go?" Granger asked.

"Because."

"So there was no reason..."

"Maybe."

"Will you just answer me?"

"No."

Granger shook her head, "Will you reply with a straight answer? Why are you doing this?"

"It's my business. If you want to get along with me, just stay out of it." Draco replied simply, and he closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep.

As he was drifting off, he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He opened his own eyes and found himself looking right into Granger's.

"What are you looking at?" Draco said, shaking his head.

"Nothing." Granger said, and looked out the window.

Draco was satisfied and closed his eyes again. Again, he felt eyes fall upon him. He would have told Granger to find someone else to stare at, but he was too tired...

:--:

"Malfoy..." Draco heard a voice saying his last name softly. Without opening his eyes, he stretched his arms out and sat up and rubbed his face with one hand. He opened his eyes to find Granger about 3 inches away from his face.

"Ah!" Draco cried, and jumped in his seat, "Get away."

Granger obeyed.

"What do you want..." Draco said in a muffled voice, still half asleep, and ruffling his hair. For a second, Granger seemed to change the way she looked at Draco, but once Draco put his hand down from his hair, she stopped.

"We have to change, we're half an hour away." She said, and waved her robes in front of him.

Draco glanced at his watch. It was five thirty. He cracked his neck, and Granger cringed.

"What?" Draco said, getting up and reaching for his trunk.

"Nothing." Granger said, "Now will you be a gentleman and get out so that I can change?"

Draco didn't say anything until he had his robes in hand and turned to face Granger, "No."

Anger flickered in Granger's eyes.

Draco smirked to himself, _And I highly doubt she's going to leave either so, I might as well..._ He thought to himself, and smirked.

"What?" Granger asked, rather nastily, Draco thought.

Draco turned around so his back was facing Granger and started taking off his t-shirt over his head.

"Malfoy!" He heard Granger say.

He ripped off his shirt, threw it onto the seat and said, "No, I'm not turning around for you, sorry." He smirked behind her back.

"What -? How dare you?" Granger said.

"How dare I not turn around? Easy, I don't know you, and I don't mind not knowing you either," He paused, and shook his head, he shouldn't of said that, his comment wasn't helping the fact that he had to live with Granger for ten months in peace, "And I don't really feel ready to show you what I look like not wearing any clothes. Well, almost not any clothes." He paused to smirk to himself, "So now, you are gaurenteed a few minutes of me not turning around, so if you would like you can change now, or of course, you can leave. Either way, I am not turning around." Draco leaned down and unfolded his robes, sorting out all the clothing. He felt Granger's uneasy eyes on his back, though he didn't know whether she was staring at his naked back in admiration, or because she didn't trust him.

"I swear I won't turn around." Draco said, unbuckling his black belt and pulling it out from his pant loops. He heard a gasp from behind him, which Granger had turned into a cough.

"Granger, please, I'm not going to leave when you're changing so you might as well use the time you have now. And, by the way, you have fifteen minutes." Draco added, checking his watch. Granger gasped again and he heard ruffling of clothing behind him, but no sliding of doors. Draco smiled to himself. People like this were very easy to manipulate. Even though he didn't want to manipulate people anymore, it made him feel too much like his father, but, of course, sometimes he just couldn't resist.

Draco slipped out of his pants and stood in nothing but his boxers, smirking to himself. He heard no more gasps, so he assumed that she, too, had turned around to change, just in case.

He slipped on his black pants that matched his robes, and then his shirt, tie and, finally his black robes, which had green and silver and an embroidered snake on the chest.

"You finished yet, Granger?" Draco asked, lazily.

"No, just a minute, you started first." Granger said, anger in her voice.

"Right, then tell me when you are, because I don't really fancy standing and staring at the wall for another ten minutes." Draco said, and starting folding the clothes that he had just gotten out of.

A couple minutes later, he heard Granger said, "Done."

"Finally." Draco turned around, while thinking to himself that he should have replied more nicely again. But then remembered what he used to say to himself several years ago, _What would the world be like without Draco Malfoy? Perfect bliss... _and he smiled to himself.

--

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know if you read my profile, so here it is:**

**"Oh, and just so you all know... I posted When Stars Collide story on It's further along on than here, so if you're really anxious, you can switch over to that site. I don't know whether I'll keep posting here, because I'm always on but maybe if I get enough reviewers I'll stay. I won't stop the story, but if the reviews are slow, I'll just tell everyone to read my story on hpff, it's alot easier for me, or if most people wouldn't mind reading there, I'll get rid of it here, but it'll always be on hpff. Please leave your comments in a review... um, I feel like I have something else to say, but I don't know what... Yeah, it's just a hassle posting there, and then having to go back a few chapters to post here. Of course, on hpff, you don't need an account to review!"**


	4. Just Boxers

_Author's Note: So guess what, kids? I decided to post my whole story here... I probably have lost all of my readers, but if anyone is to come strolling along, here it is!_

--

Chapter Four – Just Boxers

--

When Draco was seated at the Slytherin House table an hour later, he was starving and couldn't wait to start eating. He was already holding his knife and fork and staring McGonagall, the new Headmistress, with anger in her eyes. FOOD, woman, food... shut up, and let's eat food... He kept thinking to himself.

And as he was thinking to himself that at least once she stopped talking he would be able to eat, and nothing would bother him, Proffesor Slughorn, the new Head of Slytherin House, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Please follow me, Mr. Malfoy, I have to show you your new dormitory." Draco looked up at him and then down at his plate. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Lupin, who returned as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and was now Head of Gryffindor, talking to Granger.

Draco got up from his seat, even more angry than before, and started to follow Slughorn. Draco saw Slughorn withdraw his wand from his robes and point it at him. Draco stopped in his tracks, and felt afriad, but instantly looked down at his hands as he saw the fork and knife zooming back to where Draco was sitting a few minutes before. Draco shook his head and kept on going after Slughorn, staring at his feet.

He wasn't really looking where Slughorn was taking him, but he knew it was through some complicated passageways which he couldn't care less about. All he wanted was food. Chicken breast with rice sounded nice. But of course, what about beef? Yes, he'd eat the beef, too. With salad, and talking about vegetables, he'd like some corn with butter...

"And the password is 'Cornish Pixie'. Any questions?" Slughorn asked as a portrait of a snake and a lion opened to reveal a door.

"Uh, right, uh, no, I don't really –" Draco said, confused.

"Great, if you really need me, then you can contact me, but I doubt you will, as you're Head Boy, so, I know you would like nothing more than to sleep at the moment," Slughorn said as Draco resisted from snorting, "You may go in..."

"Thank you for giving me permission to enter my own dormitory." Draco replied snidely, not understanding what the point of being shown where his dormitory was when there was a feast going on in the Great Hall.

"I must say, you do have Slytherin's wit..." Slughorn said, as he walked off and turned a corner. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door to enter the common room.

It looked like... well, not like his Slytherin common, well not really, anyway. There was a bit of green and silver, as well as red and gold. He looked around, and as he was turning, he heard a door creak and he jumped as he saw Granger walk into the Common Room.

"Ooh, did I scare Malfoy?' Granger said.

"No." Draco replied, as he looked around and saw three doors, one said Hermione Granger on a goldent plate in handsome cursive and another said Draco Malfoy in the same handwriting. He guessed the third door was a bathroom.

"Oh, yes, of course, how could I have scared the ever so powerful, Malfoy," Granger said, walking up to Draco and staring him in the eyes, "Should I kiss your feet?"

"No, I don't think that would be necessary, thank you..." Draco said, taking a step back from Granger. He ran his hands through his hair, Granger's eyes flashed, and Draco went up to the door that said Draco Malfoy and opened it.

It looked exactly like his old dormitory in the Slytherin dungeon, except it only had one bed, and looked a little more comforting. He heard a growl, and jumped again. He exhaled when he realized that it was his own stomach.

He quickly left his room, to catch what was left of the feast.

"Where are you going?" He heard Granger say, as he put his hand on the door knob that led to the hallway.

"To the feast." Draco said, and Granger laughed.

"You idiot, food is already in here..."

Draco looked over at Granger, who was pointing at a table in the corner. It had chicken, rice, beef, corn, and pumpkin juice. He hadn't thought about what he was going to drink. He smiled as he saw everything he wanted to eat on the table about ten feet away from him. He sat down at one end of the table, and filled his large plate with everything. Granger joined him.

"If I didn't know you, and only knew the amount you ate, I'd say you were a fat pig." Granger said, as she also sat down, and stared at Draco's overflowing plate.

"Shut up." Draco said, digging into his food. Granger shrugged and filled up her plate, too. Well it wasn't what Draco would call 'fill', more like putting food on the plate just so that it was there.

Draco ate hungrily, and finished about the same time as Granger, who had about one-tenth of the food that Draco had in the first place.

"You eat slow." Draco said, getting up. Fuck, he thought, that wasn't very nice, and neither was cursing... Bad Draco...

"Oh, I'm sorry, anything else I do wrong?" Granger said, narrowing her eyes.

"No." He said quickly. Ah, great, he thought, that was not the right thing to say to an enemy, it was too nice, and it sounded like I like Granger, WHICH IS ABSOLUTELY NOT TRUE!

"No?" Granger said, aghast.

"Uh, yeah, no, I'm going to take a shower, so good night and I shall see you tomorrow, even though I seriously hope not." Draco said and thought, Is saying 'yeah, no' an oxymoron?.

He went to his room and opened one of his trunks, which was laying on his neatly made bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, the only thing he slept in, and a towel. He ran his hands through his hair again, and went to the bathroom.

Inside, he found a tub, the size of a swimming pool. Sinks encircled the room and two glass showers stood in the corners.

Well, that's handy, two glass, see-through showers, just in case Granger wants to take a shower at the same time I do, I'm certainly glad that there are two of them especially that they're made of glass... He thought, sarcastically.

Just as he placed his stuff on a counter and was turning on the shower tap, since he wasn't a big fan of taking baths, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"What?" Draco yelled loudly.

"I was wondering if I could see the bathroom before you started doing your thing." Granger said, and Draco laughed at the 'doing your thing comment'. He smiled to himself. Of course he was going to let her in, and he was going to take off his shirt before she came in for the effect, and take off his pants when she was already inside, so she would get angry at Draco and leave, and maybe even never return.

He took his shirt off and put it on top of his other things and said, "Suuuurrrreeee..." Very slowly. She came in and jumped when she saw that Draco wasn't wearing a shirt and shook her head as she looked around.

As her eyes circled, Draco started unzipping his fly.

"MALFOY!" Granger shouted.

"What?" Draco asked, slyly.

"DO NOT UNDRESS IN MY PRESENCE!"

"Then you shouldn't have come in when I was about to take a shower." Draco said simply, and smiled to himself.

Granger shot him a nasty look and turned around sharply and left, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Draco grinned and stripped off the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower.

:--:

Draco left the bathroom, holding his robes under his arm; he left his towel in the bathroom on a hook.

He heard movement on his right and found Granger turning around from staring at the bathroom door waiting for it to be vacant, in a velvet armchair, and threw her head into the palm of her hand, shaking her head.

"Can't you be a bit more covered?" Granger said.

"No, sorry, but I prefer to sleep in my boxers. It's too warm otherwise. I'm terribly sorry if that bothers you." Draco said, going towards his room and throwing his stuff into it. Granger got up to go to the bathroom. Draco glanced at his watch. It was eight p.m.. He decided to check out the shelves of books in the Common Room.

Next to the fireplace, on the left were shelves and shelves of books, waiting to be perused. Draco knew that Granger probably already read all of them, but all Draco wanted was to find a way to occupy his time, and Hogwarts a History was becoming dull...

He found a book titled Potion-Making for the Bored, smiled, and threw himself onto a sofa opposite the fire. Five minutes later, Granger emerged from the bathroom.

"That was fast..." Draco said, absentmindedly, "Is it even possible to shower that quickly?"

"No, I just changed, I take my showers in the morning, and please, go to your bedroom if your going to sit around reading in nothing but..." Granger stopped.

"But what?"

"But boxers." Granger said, "I wanted to read myself, but now, I can't because you're barely wearing anything."

"Oh, you were planning to sit on this sofa?" Draco asked, "Well, then I'll go to my room, I don't really want to sit next to you, just in case you change your mind." Draco's eyes popped open and he hit his face with his hand for being mean.

"Please don't tell me that you just slapped yourself because you said something mean to Mudblood Granger." Granger said, sarcastically.

"No, I just remembered something. Good night." Draco said, quickly, and went to his room. He threw the book on the floor and fell back onto his bed. Wow, that was great, he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes lazily, and drifted off to sleep. He was tired, and he didn't even know it...


	5. A Bad Breakfast and a New Kitchen

--

Chapter Five – A Bad Breakfast and a New Kitchen

--

Draco woke up in the morning and the sun peered through his window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Draco stretched out on his back, like a cat, and sat up.

He looked at his watch. Nine-thirty-seven. He wasn't late for breakfast. He quickly grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

The common room and bathroom were emtpy, and Granger's dormitory door was closed, so he guessed she must still be asleep. After washing his face and changing, he walked lazily down to hte Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, Draco, how was your night. Cozy? Hot? Sweaty? Wil-" Draco heard a voice as he sat down, and he knew who it was, so he cut the voice off.

"Blaise, you fucking have to shut up..." Draco said, leaning his forehead on the heel of his hand.

"Just wondering, I mean, I never got a private dormitory to share with one girl." Blaise Zabini said, smiling. Draco looked around the table. Blaise was his best friend. The idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, had never been his friends. They were there just because. Well, no they weren't there just because. They were there on someone's orders. His father's orders. Lucius thought that Draco should be as close to the Death Eaters' sons as anything, but it never worked. Of course Draco walked around with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels, but he wouldn't have if he had a choice.

"Well, are you going to tell me how it was? I mean, she is practically the only one left in our year and she's conveniantly placed in your own private dormitory." Blaise sniggered.

"What the hell are you on about... Number one: My dormitory is not completely private, as Granger is there too, and number two: what the hell does that mean 'she is practically the only one left in our year'?"

"Number one, you don't have other Slytherins or Gryffindors sleeping in your room, and number two, you've fucked all of them." Blaise said, grinning, and added, "Well except for Granger."

Draco coughed and spilt the pumpkin juice he had in his mouth all over his plate, "No..."

"Yep, you have." Blaise said grinning proudly.

"I have not, I haven't even done one Gryffindor."

"You retard, yes you have, look at the Gryffindor table and tell me straight in the eye that you haven't."

Draco stood up and scanned the next table over. Indeed, everyone looked familiar, "Fine. You win. And please, stop smiling like your proud that your friend shagged almost every girl in the school."

"But I am proud that my friend shagg-"

"Shut up, you're really annoying me. I'm not really in the mood to hear how much my life sucks..." Draco said, rubbing his eyes.

"Your life sucks? What? When you've had so many good shags?" Blaise said, astounded.

"Yes! My life sucks!" Draco said, standing up and getting out of his seat, "Just because I fuck most girls, doesn't mean that I actually enjoyed being so..." Draco paused to choose a word, "bad."

Draco looked Blaise in the eye, and noticed that he looked really close to snorting, but was trying to restrain himself, "Bad?" Blaise asked.

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed, and ran back up to his common room as fast as he could.

:--:

He didn't know why he exploded like that, but he wasn't too proud of what he did. It didn't make him feel good on the inside. Sure, maybe it felt great for about five minutes, until it was over, and he felt like crap.

He said the password and the portrait opened. Climbing into the common room, he found Granger, standing against the right wall, her nose in a book, and her wand touching the wall.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Draco asked.

"Shush." She said simply.

Draco shrugged, and went to his dormitory and threw himself onto the bed. He kept saying to himself, "My life sucks, I'm an idiot, and I have no point in life..." He thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if his father never existed. But then again, Draco wouldn't have existed either. And maybe that would be a good thing.

"YES! I GOT IT!" Granger's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. He rolled his eyes, but slid off the bed, and decided to go see what caused such happiness in Granger. He opened the dormitory door and what Granger had done was very apparent. There was a new room in the common room. Well, he supposed, it wasn't really in the common room, as it was a room itself but, it was a new room.

But it wasn't just a new room, it was a kitchen. And it looked like it had appeared out of the wall Granger had had her wand up to.

"What the hell –" Draco started.

"I found it!" Granger screeched.

"Yeah, okay, I understand, now shut up and answer me for a second. What the hell is this?"

"A kitchen you idiot! And I found it."

"Really, huh, wow thanks for telling me, I wouldn't have managed on my own..." Draco mumbled but Granger didn't hear.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!"

"Granger, can you please tell me how the hell we now have a kitchen in our dormitory?" Draco asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well..." Granger started, and Draco could tell this was going to be one heck of a story...not! "When I read Hogwarts, a History the first time before we started our first year, I read that the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory had a hidden kitchen. I didn't understand what that meant at first, but I forgot about it. Then, I read it again a week after school started, and I got it! That there was a Head Boy and a Head Girl, and they had their own dormitory and the dormitory had a kitchen! But I forgot about it again, because I knew that you can't be a Head Boy or Girl until your seventh year, so I just tried to get the Head Girl badge, and I did, as you can see, but anyway, this summer, I remembered that there is a hidden kitchen, and I read Hogwarts, a History again, and it didn't give too much information so I researched how to find the secret kitchen," She pointed at the book she had been holding earlier, "And I read the pages over and over agian, until I figured it out, and I tried it, and... IT WORKED!" She cried. She ran into the kitchen and ran a hand along the cabinets and counters.

Draco walked closer to the kitchen, but didn't fully trust it, so stood ten feet away, inspecting it from a distance.

"Don't be afraid! It's only a kitchen, Draco!" Granger cried. She was so excited, that she hadn't even realized she called him Draco.

"Draco?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Granger asked, but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes popped wide open, "Malfoy, It's only a kitchen, Malfoy, that's what I meant, but it came out wrong!"

"Right..." Draco said sceptically, "Well, I guess good job, though I don't know why we would ever need a kitchen, but that's okay, I'm sure you'll find a reason..."

"Fine! Go around and ruin my mood. I'm sure you wouldn't have found this!" Granger said, pointing at the floor of the kitchen.

"You're right. I wouldn't. That's why you're here." Draco said, turning around and walking back to his room.


	6. Repaired, Yet Broken

--

Chapter Six – Repaired, Yet Broken

--

Draco spent most of the day in his room, thinking about the randomest things, until his mind stopped at classes – he hadn't gotten his schedule.

He got up and went into the common room to find Granger still admiring the kitchen an hour later.

"It's not such a big deal..." Draco said, opening the common room door which lead to the hall. He saw Granger give him a mean stare, and Draco shrugged and left down to the dungeons to find Professor Slughorn.

As his mind swept through the thoughts of schedules and classes and teachers and homework, he remembered that Granger hadn't been at breakfast either, and probably didn't get her schedule yet, too. He decided that he would make up for his rudeness and tell her that she could come with him to get his schedule from Slughorn, and then go to Lupin for hers.

He got back inside and Granger was sitting on the kitchen floor, reading a book.

"Yo, Granger..." Draco started, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

Granger jumped up quickly and clapped a hand to her forehead, "No! I completely forgot!"

"Right, well good I reminded you, come, we can go together then." Draco said, turning around and leaving out the door, first of course, Granger wasn't close enough to him for him to open the door for her.

"Well, that's nice of you, never thought you had it in you to remind me." Granger said, quietly.

"I already told you, I'm not what I seemed like for the past six years..." Draco groaned.

Granger stopped, "Malfoy, Lupin is that way." She said, pointing to another hallway which they had just passed.

"Granger, please, you don't really think that I was going to get only your schedule?" He said sceptically, "I haven't gotten mine either." He said, and walked further along the hallway down to the dungeons. He thought Granger went straight to Lupin, but heard footsteps, and knew she was following him.

"You don't have to follow me..." Draco growled.

"Yeah, well I don't really have anything to do for hte rest of hte day, so I might as well follow you." She said smartly.

:--:

The pair reached the dungeons and Draco knocked on Slughorn's office door.

A voice came from inside, "Come in!" Draco obeyed and found Slughorn sitting at his desk, writing a note.

"Uh, sorry Professor, but I didn't recieve my schedule this morning." Draco told him.

"Oh yes! Where were you? I have your schedule right," Slughorn waved his wand, "here." And the schedule appeared in mid air. Slughorn snatched it and handed it to Draco.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said, nodding his head, and backing out into the hall. Slughorn waved, and Draco felt himself crash into something.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" Granger asked, trying to get up, but unable to because Draco was sitting on her.

"Ow, is all I can say." Draco said, rubbing his ankle. It felt as though he sprained it.

"Ow? You're sitting on me! Get off!" Granger said, trying to roll out from under him, but to no success.

"Well, Draco, I see you're getting off to a fine start on getting your final one." The two heard a voice. Draco looked up and saw Blaise grinning as wide as ever. Draco looked down, and figured what a starnge sight it must be, to find Granger squirming under Draco, so he tried to get up quickly, but had trouble, do to the fact that his ankle was in pain.

"No, Blaise, it's not what you think, I walked backwards and fell on top of her. Will you help me up?" Draco asked, extending his hand.

"Yeah, right, you planned this out," Blaise said, helping Draco up, "So that when someone came along, you could say you were walking backwards, and fell over, and you hurt your ankle, too. Right. Okay."

"Actually, I sprained it. And what the fuck? Why would I in the middle of the hallway, when Slughorn's office is two feet in front of me?"

"So it wouldn't look so suspicious. So that you could say exactly what you just said; why would you in front of Slughorns' office. And anyway, why was Granger with you? A coincidence?"

Draco looked down at Granger, who was looking at Blaise with an offended expression. Draco extended his hand to help her up, and she took it, and he heaved her up, though he almost fell forward, and had trouble catching his balance again because of his ankle.

"And, you just helped her up." Blaise added.

"Yeah, so? I was getting my schedule, because I never got mine at breakfast, and neither did Granger, because she didn't go to breakfast at all, so we were going to pick both of them up." Draco took out his schedule and waved it in front of Blaise.

"Yeah... Whatever..." Blaise said, sceptically.

"Oh, shut up and go away..." Draco said, limping away and toward the stairs that lead up. Granger dusted herself off, and hurried up the stairs behind Draco.

"What was that all about? Final one?" Granger asked.

"You don't want to know, Granger, so just stay out of it..." Draco sighed.

"Yes I do, as it includes me! Apparently! Please don't tell me that he thinks that we were –" She stopped.

"That we were what, Granger," Draco said, also stopping to look around at her expression.

She shot him an angry glance.

"What, that we were fucking?" Draco said, enjoying himself.

Granger shook her head quickly and ran up the stairs, quickly, leaving Draco behind. He smiled to himself, but stopped when he realized that he couldn't really get anywhere fast.

"Crap..." He said out loud to himself. He had to heave himself to the Hospital Wing so he could get his ankle fixed.

:--:

Half an hour later, he limped into the Hospital Wing, and took a seat on the nearest bed, exhaling, and gald he finally reached his destination.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in, "What have you done?"

"I... tripped, down the stairs... and I think I sprained my ankle" Draco told her, he could have said that he fell on top of Hermione, but that didn't sound good.

"Where did you trip?" She asked, quickly, and added, "Lay down on the bed."

Draco obeyed and said, "The dungeons."

"So you thought it was wise to get all the way up here alone from the dungeons? You could have damaged it even more!' She said angrily, as she rolled his pant leg.

Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his ankle. It was bleeding. Why was it bleeding? All he did was fall...

"It doesn't look like you sprained your ankle, but more like you broke it. But don't worry, I can mend it in a heartbeat, you'll just have to sit here for another three hours when I'm finished." She hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out some cloths and cleaned the wound up. It stung as she did so. Then she took out her wand again and muttered a spell, and Draco felt his ankle go back together. 

"Okay..." Draco started slowly, "So now I just sit here for three hours?"

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Right..." Draco said, laying his head down on the pillow.

"Oh, three hours isn't that much, so stop complaining. I've had people here for days!"

"Potter..." Draco muttered.

"Oh, Malfoy, stop complaining, I'm not going to let you out anyway!" Madame Pomfrey said, as she hurried back into her office.

i So now what do I do... /i Draco thought to himself. Was he just going to sit here for three hours? He wasn't tired enough to sleep... He decided to just stare at the ceiling. Maybe he'd be lucky and it'd start caving in. That way he'd have some action...

"Malfoy! I'm so sorry!"

Draco heard a voice, "Oh no..." He said to himself.

"I'm so sorry, I should have moved, but I thought that I would just teach you a lesson!" Draco turned and saw Granger hurrying over to his bed.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me, you hate me!" Draco said, hoping she would leave. But then again, maybe time would pass by more quickly. She did look nicer than she had for the past six years.

"I do not hate you! I just..." She paused, "don't agree with you all the time!"

"Yeah, okay..." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm apologizing because it's the nice thing to do!"

"I wouldn't apologize to you if you had a broken ankle..." Draco murmered.

She gave him an angry glance, but then just said, "You broke your ankle? I thought you just sprained it! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I thought I sprained it, too, but, I see you can do more damage than just that."

"Fine! If you don't want me here, I'll just leave!"

"Good, peace and quiet." Draco said, turning on his side. He heard hurried footsteps and when they vanished, he sighed. Sure, his ankle wasn't broken anymore, but now Granger hated him even more, for sure. Okay, maybe not hated, but just disagreed with him on another thing...


	7. Hiding Love

--

Chapter Seven – Hiding Love

--

Two and a half hours later, Madame Pomfrey came over to Draco and told him he could leave. He hopped off the bed, and jumped onto his leg a couple times, and was glad it was in perfect order.

He paused at the Hospital Wing entrance. He didn't really have anywhere to go. He could only really go to his and Granger's common room. And that's what he would do. He glanced at his watch. It was six. He could of course go to bed early, but he could have done that in the Hospital Wing, too.

As he walked to his dormitory, he had an idea. He didn't have any homework to worry about, yet, so he might as well have some fun. He leaned against the wall and thought. He came to a conclusion, even though seventh year Gryffindors were fnished, not including Granger, that didn't mean he couldn't find a sixth or fifth year...

He went down to the Library. There were always people there. And hopefully he'd find a nice Gryffindor girl to take to his room tonight.

And did he find one? Of course! He sat down at a table with about five Gryffindor sixth years, and started a nice friendly chat. All five were drooling by the end, but Draco chose a pretty blonde haired girl. Of course, she wasn't as pretty as Grang- i Draco! /i He thought to himself, i how can you think something like that? Granger is fucking ugly! /i 

As the pair walked into Draco's common room, they found Granger curled up on the couch, reading a book. She looked up and saw the girl giggling and Draco wearing a seductive smile, and holding her hand, leading her to his room.

"Well, I see you're well enough to go frolicking around!" Granger called, but Draco shut the door, drowning out her voice.

:--:

Two hours later, and at nine-thirty, the girl had already left. Draco pulled on a pair of boxers and threw himself onto the bed. Now, he was tired. He was too hot (Author's Note: The hot in temperature, not the hott with two t's lol, though, he must have been the second one, too... D) to crawl under the comforters, so he just feel asleep on top of all the sheets.

:--:

Draco woke up the next day, and shot straight up. It was the first day of classes! He got dressed quickly, so he wouldn't be late, and shot out of his room. 

Granger was already at the door that led to the hall outside.

"So did you have fun last night?" She asked, rudely.

"Oh, yeah, it was great, too bad you weren't there." Draco replied.

"I wouldn't want to be anyway."

"You're one of the only girls that wouldn't, which is... strange..."

"Maybe it's because I think education and my future are more important that going around shagging guys that look good."

"Not only look good. I'm Head Boy, too, meaning that not only do I look good, but I also get top of the class grades."

Granger snorted, "I wouldn't want to spend a night with you anyway."

"And why not?"

"Because of your attitude, it sucks!" Granger cried. That was the first time she had ever said a word like that.

"At least I don't have to go around apologizing to get friends!"

"Yeah, well you don't have any friends."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"Yes, I do too have friends!"

"Ha! Yes, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Just because I was forced to walk around with those... things doesn't mean I don't have real friends!"

They were pretty much shouting at each other by now.

"Yeah, who?"

Draco snorted, "You're just trying to prove your point. The only reason you're friends with Potty and Weasel is because they saved your life. They wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't so smart! It pays to have someone with your mind as a friend!"

"You just said you're almost as smart as me!"

"I did not, I said I'm second in the class, which means I'm smarter than most, but that doesn't mean I'm smarter than all!"

They had reached the Great Hall.

"It had sounded like you were boasting before!"

"Well, then you heard wrong. Maybe you should listen to what someone is saying before criticising them!"

"I did listen!"

"No... otherwise we wouldn't be arguing..."

Most of the students were staring at them.

"Well, then shut up and we won't be arguing anymore!"

"Fine!" Draco stormed off to his own table. It was just morning, and he was already in a temper. He sat down next to Blaise. Most of the hall went back to chatting and eating breakfast.

"You two are doing a really good job of hiding it." Blaise started.

"Hiding what?" Draco asked, not understanding.

"And now you're in denial..." Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Or wait, was that sarcasm in your voice? That we're doing a really good job hiding it meaning we're not doing a really good job hiding how much we hate each other?"

"Or of course, love each other..."

"Who loves each other?"

"What the fuck, Draco, just admit it! You guys love each other, but are hiding it, because how would it look if two enemies started kissing each other!"

"Uh..." Draco was lost for words. So Blaise thought they really were together... Did the rest of the school think so, too? "Blaise, you're joking right?"

"Nope, I really think you two are –"

Draco cut him off, "Is it only you that's delirious, or is the rest of the school thinking the same thing, too?"

"Um, well, I don't think I'm alone, so I guess you could say the rest of the school thinks the same thing, too." Blaise smiled.

"Oh, fuck..." Draco said.

"So it's true?"

"No, it most definitely is not!" Draco said, angrily, and he stormed off.

He looked around the hall. Half the hall was staring at him, the other half was staring at... Granger. She, too, had stormed off. Apparently, the same conversation had sprung up at the Gryffindor table.

Draco slowed down, and looked at Granger. She didn't look pretty. She looked beautiful. Her hair wasn't as 'poofy' as it was, but laid straight down her back. She had grown taller, and thinner. She moved graciously, and also slowed when she noticed Draco.

He didn't know what had happened, but his conversation with Blaise had sprung something up deep inside him. He wanted Granger for himself. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her.

They reached the end of the hall together, and stopped when they were right next to each other. Draco looked deep into her eyes, and he didn't even know when what he did then crossed his mind.

His hand reached behind her head, and he pulled her into a kiss. But she didn't pull away, but kissed him back. Several seconds later, they both broke the kiss. They heard clapping coming from the hall. Draco looked over at Blaise, who was whistling. Draco bit his lip, and sped off, leaving i Hermione /i behind him.

He ran into his dormitory, thinking about what had just happened. Maybe all those fights had started something. But what if Hermione didn't feel anything in the kiss? Draco had felt something, for sure. He had felt passion. He grabbed his books from his room, and hurried to his next class.

As he ran to transfiguration, a question kept running through his mind; was what they had felt for the past few days hidden love?

--

b Author's Note:

Well, I'm not saying that they're going to fall in love or anything coughs, but, I hope you liked the way they... stops to think got together-ish? Leave your comments, my typos, your constructive critiscism in a review! Thanks! /b 


	8. Really in Love

--

Chapter Eight – Really in Love

--

He was one of the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom. There was a new tecaher this year. A woman named Nymphadora Tonks. He hadn't really known her, but, he had heard his father talking about her, and rather nastily, too.

He looked around the room. It was very colorful. A lot more colorful than it had been when McGonogall was teacher. He sat down in one of the first seats he reached, which of course meant he was in the back of the room, and sat down.

"Oh, no, Draco, dear, please sit in the front. You shall be sitting with the Head Girl, as you two will show an excellent example to the rest of the class!" A voice rang out across the room. It was a kind voice, and it sounded as though it came from a very young woman. He looked up, and he did see a very young woman. Not only was she young, but she had short bubble gum pink hair that stood up on her head.

"I'm your new Transfiguration teacher!" She said extending her hand.

Draco had a confused look on his face, but shook her hand, "Uh, hi." Was all he could say as he took his books to the front of the room.

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Well, I knew your father –" She started.

"Please, I don't want to talk about him at the moment." Draco started, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well, he did have to die..."

"No, it's not that, I hated him anyway, it's just that everyone thinks that I'm exactly like him..."

"I never thought that! From the moment you came into this classroom, I knew you were intellegent, and nothing like your father! I wouldn't judge any one badly before I knew them! Though, of course, I could say that someone looked like the sweetest person in the world, but really they weren't..." Her voice trailed off. Draco smiled at her, adn she winked back.

The classroom started filling with more students. And then Hermione came in.

"Hermione!" The Transfiguration teacher cried. Draco didn't look behind him to look at Hermione, he just sat, facing front, and staring at the blackboard.

"Tonks! I can't believe -! When did you -? You weren't at the feast two nights ago!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I didn't quite make it, ah, well, I'm here now!" The two women hugged and the teacher pointed Hermione to her seat. Hermione hesitated, but took her seat and set her books down.

"Hello." Hermione whispered to Draco. The class had gone silent. Everyone was staring at the pair.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco said, and looked into her eyes.

Nymphador Tonks felt the akward silence in the room, and broke it by saying, "Hello, everyone!" Everyone replied a with a 'Hello.'and the teacher continued, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, and I'll be your N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration teacher. You can just call me Tonks, without the proffessor part. It makes me feel old." Tonks giggled, and some of the class laughed. Draco wasn't really paying attention.

i So maybe she does love me... /i He thought to himself. Hermione folded her hands on her lap, and Draco reached under the table and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it and Hermione smiled, but took her hand back and motioned with her eyes that he should be paying attention.

:--:

The class passed by quickly, and it seemed that it was over before it had even started. Maybe Draco was actually going to enjoy Transfiguration this year...

Draco and Hermione were seated together in every class, because their teachers said that Head Boy and Girl should sit togehter, but the pair didn't really talk. It was very akward that all that had happened was Draco felt a surge, kissed Hermione almost randomly, she kissed him back, and they hadn't even talked. Maybe after they were both alone in the common room, and could be alone to talk about what had happened, things would go along differently.

They didn't talk in the hallways, either, but they walked everywhere together, as though bound by an invisible rope. Every so often, they glanced at each other, and if their eyes met, they'd stop walking and stare deep into each others' eyes for a couple seconds before both broke away at the same time.

:--:

Finally, classes ended, and Draco and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together. Even though no one actually saw them speak throughout the day, they remembered that morning, so the hall went silent, until the pair had sat down at their respectable tables.

"'No, it most definitely is not!'" Blaise said, as Draco sat down, mimicking Draco from that morning, "Yeah, okay, what the fuck was that about?"

"Uh, I think I'm in love." Draco stated.

"Right-o!" Blaise said, rubbing his hands together. His image reminded Draco very much of Ludo Bagman.

"What? Haven't you ever fallen in love?"

"Nope!" Blaise said proudly, "So how was your day, did anything interesting happen?"

"Uh, sorry, no. We barely talked." Draco paused, "No wait, we never talked." He chuckled to himself.

"So... you're in love with someone you don't talk to?"

"No! It's just that we haven't talked since this morning."

"But normaly you guys talk, right?"

"Well, yeah, but all we did was argue, now we don't talk at all."

"Uhuh, right. So you guys argued even when no one was looking?"

"Yeah... hate to break it to you, Blaise, but we hated each other for the past six years."

"But I thought you were in love?"

"I am. Now, at least..."

"So you weren't in love before. Like before what you did this morning."

"Nope."

"Wow, that's..." Blaise paused, and searched his mind, "intersting..."

"Uh, yeah. It was weird. I see her walking, right? And then she looks at me, and I feel this rush of who knows what, and I really felt like I needed to kiss her. So I did. She didn't seem angry or anything, I htink she liked it."

"Yeah, who wouldn't like a kiss from Draco Malfoy..." Blaise sneered.

"Shut up! That's not the point!"

"What is the point? I actually forgot what we were arguing about..." Blaise said, shuffling his feet.

Draco shot him a quizzical look, "No wonder you're not in any of my classes... Uh, we were talking about the fact that I wasn't in love with Hermione –"

"So she's Hermione now?"

"So you remembered what we were talking about?"

"I asked you first!" Blaise said, acting like a five-year old.

"Well, I think if I said Hermione, I meant it."

"What if you messed up? What if it just slipped out of your mouth?"

"Blaise! What is it with and these retarded questions?" Draco gasped, "Okay, look, I didn't think I loved Hermione before this morning, but she did look pretty nice, and I stared at her a lot more. But then this morning, when I got mad at you for saying that we're actually going out, but hiding it, I dunno, I felt this really strange emotion going through me, and I felt like a I needed her in my life. So I kissed her. The end."

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Blaise said, pretending to wipe his eyes.

"Shut up. You wanted to know!"

"And you told me."

"Becuase you wanted to know."

"Wow, I'm really confused..." Blaise said, narrowing his eyes.

"Blaise, you're my friend an everything, but, seriously," Draco shuddered, "You're..."

"Yeah, what am I?"

"I don't know. There's not a word to describe you..."

"Oh, that's too bad. There are plenty to describe you! Let's see..." Blaise started, but Draco continued.

"I don't want to hear any of them."

"Right-o! Well, anyway, this morning, how was I supposed to know that you weren't lying?" Blaise asked.

"Because I never lie." Draco said, rather proudly.

"Yeah, right, let's see. Did you have a good time with a Gryffindor girl that you found in the library last night?"

"No! I most definitely did not go and find a girl to shag! I'm past that!" Draco said, turning a pink color.

"And you just told me that you never lie... Tut, tut..." Blaise said, shaking his head, and clicking his tongue.

"How would you know, anyway?" Draco said, angrily.

"You know, Draco, this might come as a bit of a shock, but... see, I have these things, and they're called eyes..." Blaise said, wisely.

"You were spying on me!"

"Not exactly!" Blaise said, waving his hands, "I just noticed."

"Liar. You lie just as much as I do."

"Whatever. I think you should tell me how your day went." Blaise said.

"Uh, it was quiet."

"No snogging? Fucking? Anything?"

"Nope. There wasn't even talking," Draco thought, "Oh, wait, this morning, during Transfiguration, I held her hand."

"Wow, Draco, I really think you are in love."

"Good job. You're brilliant." Draco said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You didn't do i anything /i ?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but you really are in love."

"You just told me that. And I think it's a good thing, Blaise."

"Yeah, but you said you'd never fall in love!"

"I changed my mind," Draco replied simply, "And if you don't mind, I'm finished eating, so I shall go up and do my homework." Draco said, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, right. You'll probably be shagging instead."

"But I thought you said I was in love?" Draco shouted, as he got further from Blaise.

"Oh, yeah, then nevermind!" Blaise shouted back. Draco laughed to himself, and walked out of the Great Hall. He looked behind him to see where Hermione was. She was talking with Potty and Weasel. No wait, now they would have to be known as Potter and Weasley. It sounded a bit nicer.

Draco smiled to himself as he walked out of the hall, happier than he had been for a very long while.

--

Author's Note: by the way, if you ever see an "i" before a word or phrase then "/i" after it, then that just means it was supposed to be italicized. I don't think that uses html tags, but I never ran through my story to get rid of the tags. It gets rid of the and > after the i's so it looks kind of weird in the story. Sorry! If you want to read it with all the italics right with no random i's, my penname on is halfbloodphantom. :) I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!


	9. What Did You Feel?

--

Chapter Nine – What Did You Feel?

--

Draco reached the common room and stretched out on the couch. He pulled off his black robe, and hte sweater that covered the white shirt he had under it. It was very warm here.

What he had told Blaise about doing his homework was a lie. He didn't have any. Well, he did; every single teacher assigned the students to read the textbooks they had bought for the class, but this wasn't due until two weeks into school. He had loads of time...

Draco couldn't wait until he could be alone with Hermione so he could talk to her. Every two minutes, he would check his watch. Time seemed to be going to slow. And to think that he was waiting for someone he despised for six years...

Time went by very slow, but after what seemed like an eternity, the common room door opened. Hermione Granger walked in. She was looking at the floor, but when she looked up, adn noticed Draco, she stopped in her tracks. Draco didn't move either.

She was the first to speak.

"Hello, Draco..." She mumbled feebly.

It took Draco a while to say something, "Hello, Hermione... Would you like to sit down?" Draco said, patting the empty space on the sofa he was sitting on.

"I'd love to." She said happily. Draco didn't know how the two had become so polite and nice to each other, just over a kiss. She walked over to him, and he brought down his legs to make room. She sat down and inched a bit closer to Draco, even though it still looked like they were forced by a teacher to sit together, and they didn't like the idea at all.

"So..." Draco started, but didn't finish. Hermione didn't say anything either.

After what seemed like an hour, Draco said, "What happened today?"

"I don't really know..." Hermione said, staring at her feet.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Draco asked. That was the question that was burning in him. If she hated him so, why did she kiss him back.

"Because I felt I needed you..." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"What did you feel?" Draco asked, trying hard not to break eye contact.

"Do you want to know everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"I dunno, I feel really weird talking to you..." She said, glancing away at the wall for a second.

Draco grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb, "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"I know, it's just..." She sighed, "I've hated you for so long, and now..."

"We've grown up, Hermione, we're through that. Now tell me, what did you feel?"

She looked into Draco's eyes unertainly, "Well, at my table, Harry and Ron were telling me that we were faking it in front of everyone. That really we were going out, but not letting any one see because they said that i that /i would look horrible."

"Blaise said that, too..." Draco said, understanding that the whole school really did think it was an act.

"Blaise?" She asked not knowing who he meant.

"Zabini."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I got mad at them, and I was going to leave, but you got up from your table, too. Then, when we were together at the front of the hall, I felt like slapping you, but I also felt like kissing you, too. But I wouldn't have done it, because I thought you really did hate me and would laugh at me when I kissed you. But then you grabbed me and kissed me. I felt really angry. I felt like running away. It was like I never wanted anything to do with you..."

"But you kissed me back."

"I felt like I had to, it just felt right."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Wow, love was a really complicated game. She didn't want to kiss him but deep inside she did, but he kissed her first, but she didn't want to be kissed, but then she felt like she had to kiss him back, so she did. That made no sense at all. Or was it even love? Was it just lust?

"What is it?" Draco asked her, still holding her hand.

"What's what?"

"What happened? What was it?"

"I don't know, I just don't know..." She said, and looked back down at her feet.

For the second time that day, Draco felt an urge. He felt like he needed her really bad. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him. And, what did he do? He kissed her. Again. And she kissed back. Again.

It was a powerful kiss. It felt like something was stirring. Like a dragon was breathing fire. Like butterflies were eating out their insides. Like they had no insides.

This time Draco broke away, and said, "What did you feel?"

"I don't know! I want to say I felt love, but I don't want it to be lust!" She cried, not letting go of Draco's grip on her hands.

"But Hermione, you wouldn't give in to lust, you're..." He paused to think, "You're Hermione Granger!"

"I know! But, it's just..." Hermione sighed, "complicated. I feel like I don't want to love you. Like my mind doesn't want to admit it."

"But why Hermione?"

"Because I don't know if I can trust you!"

"You can! You can trust me with all your heart!"

"Part of me believes what you say, but the other part, just, doesn't want to..."

"Well, then I think you should make it! I can't bear not looking at you! You're so... beautiful!" Draco had said what he had wanted to say the entire day.

"The other part thinks you're lying when you say that..." Hermione sad, sadly. Draco looked away, but Hermione stared very deeply into his eyes. He felt as though hers were ripping his apart. He knew she was staring into his eyes. And she wouldn't look away.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes?" She said, still penetrating into his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded slowly.

As he asked this question, he looked right back at her, "Why do you keep staring into my eyes?"

She smiled, "I'm not staring into them, I'm staring at them."

"Why?"

"They're blue." She answered simply, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, they've always been blue..." He answered slowly, not understanding.

"No, they haven't. They've always been gray. Like dark rain clouds. Now it seems that the clouds have moved on, to reveal the pure blue sky..." She said, slowly.

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hand and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, without opening his eyes. Had his eyes really been gray?

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"No, it's okay, sorry, I just..." Draco opened his eyes and looked to his left and observed the wall. Was that really the reason why she had been staring at his eyes? They were blue now? He envisioned Hermione's honey brown eyes. They matched her hair. He didn't really like brown eyes, but somehow, Hermione's looked beautiful...

Draco kept thinking, as he felt a hand reach for the back of his head. The hand carefully turned his head to face Hermione. She pushed his head toward her and leaned in. Hermione kissed him. And it was quite different from the times he kissed her first. Her tongue asked for permission, and he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced, and the pairs breathing became heavier. Draco now reached for the back of her head with one hand, and placed the other at her hip. He felt Hermione's fingers play with his hair. He felt her hot breath against his cheek. He breathed in her scent. He took in her taste. He felt her hair and her waist. Everything seemed perfect.

She broke away. A slight smile appeared on her face, though it was very slight.

"Did you feel anything?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"What was it?" He asked, already craving for her scent.

She slowly closed her eyes, and moved closer to Draco. She moved her head and breathed softly into his ear, "Love."


End file.
